


Mister Carter

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Bathroom Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, bdsm undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 18:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15891342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Wes and Maxwell are attending a formal dinner party. Wes' libido gets the best of him and the party is all but forgotten. Warnings: AU, PWP, BDSM undertones, and foul language.





	Mister Carter

The setting was so formal. Wes couldn't believe that he was even invited. He was simply Maxwell's ''apprentice'' after all. No one was none the wiser of their true relationship. No one knew what he and Maxwell had been doing this for nearly a decade now. Their relationship was deemed sinful and taboo by society. Of course, they could not show to the world that they were anything more than friends. It infuriated Wesley sometimes but as long as he got to have Maxwell in private he was fine with it.

Something about his dapper lover enticed him beyond belief. Everything the man did fascinate Wesley. From a simple flick of his wrist all the way to his soothing demeanor. Maxwell had the tendency to make Wes feel grounded and calm. Wes truly marveled at the other man, he wanted to be like him. He truly did. He wanted to possess the other's cool-headed nature. He wondered how someone could be so blasé about everything.

Maxwell was flawlessly poised and handsome. It took Wes' breath away.

One thing that Wesley loved to do was watch Maxwell work in his study when he thought he was alone. Maxwell's waistcoats were always lined and embroidered and the designs complemented the shape of him perfectly. Wes gaped at how well the clothes clung to him. Not in a way that would suggest that Maxwell got a size too small. No, Maxwell's clothes were just right. Absolutely stunning on his figure.

Wes felt like the biggest pervert in the world for picking up on subtle movements and turning them into something sexual. Wes knew he was a pervert but this was getting out of hand. Hand. Nimble fingers attached to strong hands, deep soothing voice, posh British accent, plump lips, long tongue...

Maxwell picked up his wine glass and Wes couldn't help but imagine Maxwell hands squeezing his behind and pulling him in close to him. Maxwell's grip would be so tight that it'd leave bruises behind. Such a gentlemanly man committing such an act had Wes trembling. Something about Maxwell's dapper and gentlemanly grace contrasting with him losing himself to his carnal desires turned Wes all the way on.

He didn't even realize that he had spaced out again until he saw Maxwell move out of the corner of his eye. Wes' eyes were agape as he watched Maxwell sip on his wine, Adam's apple bobbing gently. Wes all but flailed back from his seat. He played it off by saying that he felt light-headed and asked for the restroom.

He spent five minutes in there just staring at his reflection. He really needed to pull himself together. He was supposed to be carrying himself with class and poise but he just couldn't seem to get rid of a certain problem throbbing in between his legs. He cursed himself for being perverted. He felt like the scum of the earth as his mind went back to the dinner party and all of the proper people at the table looking regal and pure. Everything that he was not.

Wes gasped when he heard knocking at the door,''Wesley are you okay?''

Wes stuttered in reply. It was Maxwell,''I'm fine Sir!''

Maxwell sighed,''Nonsense...open the door.''

''Um...Mr. Carter...''

''Now.'' There was something in Maxwell's tone that sent shivers down Wes' spine. Wes opened the door and turned away from his lover.

Maxwell closed and latched the door behind them,''Why so coy love? We're not in public anymore...''

''But we are...'' Wes whispered.

''And yet you are getting yourself into a tissy thinking about such lewd things? Why here of all places? Does the idea of making love at a royal party get you going? Are you excited by the fact that anyone could hear you if you get too loud? Do you get off to the fact that all of this is seen as taboo by these brainless followers of the queen? Is that what this is all about? Hm Wes?'' Maxwell's deep voice chided as he moved to trace the outline of Wes' erection.

''M-Mr. Carter!'' Wes gasps sounding scandalized even though he spread his legs further.

''Hm? Are we roleplaying? Do you get off on pretending to be the young apprentice that finally gets what he craves from his mentor that he lusts for every night? Tell me...''

''Y-yes Mr. Carter...'' Wes whines.

Maxwell's eyes flutter closed and he took a deep breath to stop ravishing the boy right then and there.

Wes smirked loving that he was getting to his lover he whispers,''Please mentor...teach me what to do...''

''To do what?''

Wes looked coyly at the other,''I don't know...I am a virgin after all...'' Wes said his eyes wide and innocent.

Wes could tell that his roleplaying was very convincing because Maxwell hisses,''Why now of all times?''

''B-Because...Isn't the queen palace a fitting place? Doesn't it help us to get more into character? All of those people in there...they blush at the tiniest of innuendos. They would never imagine a young prodigy in the bathroom practically inhaling his mentor's cock...who would? But what if they did? Isn't it thrilling?''

That was what made the older man snap. Wes held back a scream as he was thrown over the porcelain tub to the left of them.

''You're going to fuck me over a tub ?'' Wes asked sounding scandalized.

''Of course darling. It's not like you're royalty. An unrefined pervert deserves nothing but to be fucked in an unrefined manner don't you think?'' Maxwell answered tilting his head.

Wes gasped at hearing his lover say that word. It was few and far in between but when he did it made Wes' toes curl.

''You better not nearly drown me again...''Wes growls.

''Only if you ask for it again darling...''Maxwell teases.

''I'm not in the mood for choking or drowning tonight honey...but I don't want you to be gentle either Mr. Carter.'' Wes purred sarcastically.

Maxwell growls and ravishes Wes' neck and shoulder.

Maxwell's hand hovered over Wes' pants driving the other mad to the point of Wes simply forcing the other man to grab his cock. When Maxwell's hand refused to move Wes bucked into it.

Wes whimpered when he heard Maxwell whispered into his shoulder,''Whore.''

''Oui...'' Wes moaned in reply.

Wes' breath hitched when he felt Maxwell prepare him with a cold salve. He purs as his lover fingers him in earnest,''Just go in already mi amour...''

''Just as impatient as always I see...'' Maxwell mumbles before proceeding.

Wes' mouth gapes open in pleasure as the other man kept a steady pace inside of him. He could tell that Maxwell was taking his time so as not to hurt him. Wes rocks back to meet the other's shallow thrusts.

Maxwell grunts,''You know better than to tempt me, boy...''

''I will not break...ravish me...'' Wes whined losing his patience. Maxwell went from gently rocking him to thrusting relentlessly. Wes could do nothing but grip the tub and bit down on his lips to keep any moans from escaping.

They both heard footsteps approaching.

''Shit.'' Maxwell hissed before speeding up his thrusting. Wes could only focus on catching his breath. He felt his orgasm drawing nearer. The sounds of the footsteps getting closer only made the tension build more.

Wes jerked himself frantically, mouth agape as the pressure built.

There were three knocks on the door.

Like a dam breaking Wes was a shuddering mess. He knew that Maxwell wasn't any better by how his hips stilled followed by hot seed spilling inside of him.

''Hello? Is anybody in there?''

''Yes! Give me a minute sir, my apprentice is very sick. He may need to be taken home. I will be as swift as possible to get out of your way.''

''Oh dear! No, take your time! There is another washroom upstairs...'' The footsteps retreated.

Wes was bonelessly sliding onto the floor ass up not giving a single fuck.

Maxwell chuckled,''This is the best dinner party as of yet!''

''Agreed Mr. Carter...'' Wes mumbled.

''You can drop the act, Wesley...'' Maxwell sighs contently.

''Maybe I'm in the mood for round two Mr. Carter?''

''I am not a virile as I once was boy!-'' Maxwell started to say in protest. His protests were cut off by Wes straddling him,''Don't worry...I'll make sure you keep up with me Mr. Carter...''

''Oh dear...''Maxwell moans letting Wes kiss and grope him with urgency.

Wes makes a side note to attend dinner parties with Maxwell more often.


End file.
